


Fears

by otakuvoc



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: At least slightly because Izaya is hard to write, Dogs, M/M, Out of Character, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: An information broker doesn't have any fears. Or at least that's what they lead people to think. An information broker can't show a weakness. If they did, it could very well turn against them. That's a principle upon which Izaya always relayed.A miscalculation, a witness, something that could have very well meant the death of the broker, if said witness hadn't been, let's say, interested in the faith of his flea.Discovering the untouchable's weakness and using it to his advantage. Something Izaya never thought a simple minded monster like Shizuo could do. Sometimes, though, acting like a God can very well come and bite your back.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 47





	Fears

He sat on the ledge, following the tiny humans below with his peering crimson eyes. He skimmed through the crowd, looking at his work. Izaya let out a chuckle, spotting his favourite, yet most hated human. If you could even call him a human. 

The blond bartender knew without even looking at the scene that the information broker was somewhere behind the scene and could feel his blood boil. He wished the man would come out of his hiding spot so he could bash his head in once and for all.

For some unknown reason though, Shizuo couldn't see the arrogant flea, but knew that he wasn't far, since he could smell him. He absentmindedly watched Tom talking to a policeman who was awkwardly petting his dog. Were police dogs even meant to be petted? Shizuo didn't know. 

He stayed next to Tom until the debt collector told him he could go back home. He walked in front of an alley, where he heard some uneven and ragged breathing. 

Izaya went down the building to go get a closer look at his work. He stayed in a dark alleyway, still chuckling darkly. 

Just as Izaya was about to leave, a stray dog approached him. The broker took a few steps back until his back hit the brick wall. His breathing turned erratic and he tried to find a way to leave. He was cornered, alone and unable to move. 

As if to make it worse, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Izaya...?" 

The voice, which he was a lot more used to hear screaming, was questioning and almost pitying. He felt a new wave of panic surge through him. Usually, he would never panic at the sight of Shizuo, but now, cornered by the stray dog, he felt trapped. 

The bartender let out a laugh. Never in his life had he expected to see Izaya traumatized by a german shepherd. Even if he normally hated the raven, seeing him weak, scared, made him seem almost human.

At the realization, Shizuo couldn't keep up the facade of hatred he forced himself to feel for the broker. He slowly approached.

"Hey... are you alright?" He inquired. 

Izaya forced out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, I'm doing just amazing! Who knew a monster could care so much." 

He wanted to curl up on the ground and cry. He wanted to go home and not come back out for a week. He wanted to dissolve into a puddle of water, just because he knew that Shizuo had seen right through his mask.

The blond whistled and the lost german shepherd came right to him. Shizuo picked it up and looked at the terrified boy in front of him. 

"Go home. I won't kill you today." 

Izaya's weakness had made him seem so much more attractive than usual. Shizuo didn't want to spend any other second too close.

The raven head ran off in what appeared to be a nonchalant jog. The second he got to his apartment, he locked himself in. He burst out laughing. His weakness had shown itself, and to the worst person it could've fell on. Izaya laughed hysterically for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. In any case it was set. He wasn't leaving the apartment for a while; he could always send Namie to buy some food and other stuff he needed. 

The days passed by and he stayed in, finding information for both his current job and for himself. He surfed restlessly through his many phones, many emails and many identities. He was planning on keeping it that way until the protozoan was most likely to have forgotten, or at least brushed aside, the newly found weakness. What he wasn't expecting though, was for someone to come and ring his doorbell. 

"Namie-san!~ You should know it's unlocked." He singsonged as he opened the door. 

He might not have expected someone to ring the doorbell, but he even less expected it to be Shizuo, there with a puppy.

Izaya dropped the doorknob and jumped back into a defensive position.

"Why are you here? Why did you bring a dog? Why didn't you break the door? Why didn't I know you knew how to ring a doorbell and not break something?" 

Shizuo smirked.

"One, to mess with you. Two, to mess with you. Three, to mess with you." He took a second to think before adding. 

"I sound like you and that's disgusting." 

Izaya supressed a laugh. A genuine laugh. 

"Well, well my dear protozoan, guess not even you can stay clear of my influence." He smirked before noticing the dog, still in the bartender's arms.

"Without wanting to offend you obviously, please keep that thing safe in your arms and far away from me." 

"What thing? This one?" Shizuo lowered the animal slowly.

"Yes. This one. Don't you dare put it on the ground." He took a step backwards.

"And what are you gunna do if I put it down?"

"Either kill or you or the thing. Depends." 

Shizuo chuckled. No one could ever control Orihara Izaya, but at that exact moment, the blond knew he had him wrapped around his finger. 

"And what would you do for me to not put it down?" 

"Just about anything. Ask and get out straight after." 

Shizuo did quite the contrary. He closed the door behind him and put the dog down. Izaya yelped and jumped up to his couch. 

"Never thought it would be this easy to have the Orihara Izaya bending to my every command." 

"I am absolutely not bending to your commands, you just unleashed a monster worse than yourself in my only safe place, you stupid protozoan!"

"Your only safe place?"

Izaya jumped off the couch and tried spotting the dog, who had seemingly disappeared during their exchange.

"Where is the thing?" He asked, taking a step backwards. 

Just as he did, Izaya tripped on a mop of hair. He would've ended flat on the ground, if it wasn't for the arm that quickly wrapped itself around his waist. When the information broker opened his eyes, he was mere centimetres away from the blond's face. Neither of them pulled away. On the opposite, they slowly inched towards each other until their lips met. Izaya couldn't describe exactly how he felt, but he felt much much more than he ever felt for all of his mere humans. 

Shizuo realized that the raven had forgotten about the dog that was running in circles at their feet.

"So, can I say mission accomplished?" The bartender spoke softly.

"What? The fact that I don't care that there's a dog in my house or the fact that you kissed me?" Izaya smirked.

"A little bit of both. Though I'd say you kissed me just as much as I kissed you." Shizuo breathed, still keeping Izaya in his grasp.

The information broker wrapped his arms around his new lover and muttered in his ear.

"As much as I'd like to keep you around, Namie is gunna be here any minute now and I don't think I want her to know that I have a soft spot for you." He looked into Shizuo's eyes and added.

"Not that I wanted you to know either but here we are and I said it." Izaya shook his head.

The two males slowly parted from each other and Shizuo walked towards the door.

"Before I leave, can I ask you two things?" The blonde looked back.

"Go on."

"First, this better not be a part of a stupid plan of yours because I genuinely care about you and if you're just playing with my feelings, I'm gunna beat you to a pulp once and for all."

Izaya gulped and nodded.

"And second, would you date me?" 

His eyes widened but he replied without skipping a beat.

"Absolutely!" 

Shizuo smiled and pressed a kiss to Izaya's forehead, before stepping out with the puppy in tow. 

If he had managed to get to the heart of the information broker, Shizuo knew he could try and make him into a better man. Just as Izaya could most likely help him with his anger issues. He smiled to himself as he strolled the streets, followed by a tiny puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on twitter
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I still don't know if I portrayed the characters properly, as no one can really know how Izaya thinks except Izaya, and I may have made Shizuo too smart, but whatever I'm proud of the result.
> 
> 「Thank you very much ♡」
> 
> 「ども ありがとう ございました♡」
> 
> ~エロイス


End file.
